Broken Hearts
by UltimateNCISFan
Summary: Gibbs is a broken man, 2 years after his girlfriend Jenny dies, the team get a case, for a man under the alias Jonathan Stevens, who is he really? And what link does he hold to Gibbs? When the team are off searching America, then London and then back to America. The man's with a red headed woman, a young child believed to be just under two. Will Gibbs find them before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: Hello Everyone, UltimateNCISFan Here with the latest fanfiction, this is going to possibly be a Jibbs, Tiva and McAbby, but there will be relatively no fluff, it depends on where the story goes I guess, depends on whether the characters go off on a tangent like they usually do, and most of all it depends on what you guys want, so please read and review. Here goes nothing:_**

Typing filled the room; two years ago they'd have waited for their usual early morning chat with the director as she walked in with Gibbs. Two years ago their boss, the one and only astounding leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs would walk into the bullpen with his girlfriend Director Jenny Shepard, the agents had gotten used to the new and improved cheery Gibbs. His cold demeanour lost, his anti-social boat building habits banned. Jenny refused to let him build a boat in her basement, since he'd moved in with her. He was gruff to the idea at first, but then he got used to it and didn't care. The director persuaded him to turn a blind eye, on the team breaking rule number twelve, which he did do... eventually... The team had been extremely grateful towards the director after this. But that was too good to be true. A nice Gibbs? Something just had to ruin it. Something that would make him worse than before. The death of Jenny Shepard, the woman who meant the world too him. The woman he had bought an engagement ring for, but never got the chance to ask her. The woman who died doing what she did best. Fieldwork. And 2 years later Leroy Jethro Gibbs was still not over her. Still not over the fact that he wasn't there. He wasn't there to save her. Just like he wasn't there to save his first wife and daughter. He had failed to protect her, he wondered if he could have saved her, maybe even died in her place.  
Gibbs walked into the bullpen; the office was silent as usual except for the hurried typing and occasional cough or sneeze. Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked straight passed his team without a word, a nod, a smile, a hand jester, or a jester of any sort for that matter, before he sat down behind his desk, his usual coffee in his hand as he lent back in his chair, waiting for a phone call to tell him he had something to do for the next week or so before he went back to his usual cold, empty, silent demeanour as he had instantly returned too since Jenny's death. Jenny meant a lot to Ziva, but she was used to losing people, it affected her a lot, but Gibbs and Ducky took the brunt of it, with them being very long time close friends.  
Tony had his earphones in and his feet on the desk leant back on his chair. Ziva was sharpening and cleaning her knives whilst McGee played World of War Craft. Ducky was cleaning in Autopsy and Abby was messing about in her lab with her music on a ridiculously high volume.  
Two complete hours later and still no one had spoken a word nor moved all morning. Gibbs let out a long loud sigh making people jump from the abyss of silence that had fell upon the room, Tony shot awake, on full alert, being used to the complete silence he was becoming a light sleeper.  
"Do we have a case?" Asked Tony confused at Gibbs unusual behaviour, he would normally remain silent, barely making a sound all day if they didn't have a case.  
"No," snapped Gibbs stiffening his shoulders and leaning back once again.  
The unwelcome blanket of silence engulfed the room once more.  
Tony could feel himself falling asleep once more until the familiar sound of the elevator opening filled the empty room.

Sec Nav walked in; sighing as he realized he had just broke the now common silence that filled the what once used to be a cheery office and now a cold, empty, silent work environment.  
Everyone sat up straight after noticing who it was, including Gibbs.  
"Good morning Agents," sighed Sec Nav.  
"Good morning," replied everyone glumly.  
"Agent Gibbs," stated Sec Nav as he stood in front of Gibbs desk.  
"Sec Nav," replied Gibbs in his usual gruff baritone.  
"How is Banks doing?" Asked Sec Nav?  
A year after the death of director Jennifer Shepard her replacement Leon Vance was shot at his home during Christmas dinner, the wound wasn't fatal, but his wife's was, due to his wife's death Vance quit in order to spend more time as a father too his two now motherless young children.  
"He is doing ok I suppose, but he's temporary right?" asked Gibbs sitting up and relaxing his shoulders a bit with a look of hope on his face, he didn't like this new man, but he couldn't work out why, he put it down to the fact that he wouldn't like anyone, as director other than Jenny, he knew he would have to move on at some point, but he just couldn't bring himself to try.  
"Yes, we are yet to decide who the Director will be, it's a tough decision not many are willing to risk it after what happened to the previous two directors, but we'll find someone, don't worry," replied Sec Nav.

"Wasn't going to," replied Gibbs gruffly.

Sec Nav let out a quiet breath, Gibbs was one of the agency's best agents, but he certainly wasn't one of the easiest to get along with.

"Right well I have a case, to put you all out of your misery," replied Sec Nav with a slight smile on his face.

Gibbs expression softened the slightest bit.

"Finally," Tony stated standing up with a happy expression.

"Well it's going to be a rather boring, long winded case though guys," replied Sec Nav watching for any expression changes amongst the agents.

"What a way to ruin the happy mood," replied Tony grumbling his expression no longer soft.

"Well it's better than nothing right Agent DiNozzo?" asked Sec Nav attempting to relight the happier atmosphere that used to fill the room.

"I suppose so," grumbled Tony sitting back down and waiting to be read in on the case.

"So the case details Sec Nav?" asked Gibbs showing very little emotion in his voice?

"Ok, we want you track, and bring in, do not engage, or kill them but you are to track and bring in 3 people," replied Sec Nav.

"Ok, so what do we know about these three people?" Questioned Ziva intrigued with their new case?

"A man, possibly late 30's early 40's who we believe goes by the alias name of Jonathan Stevens, a woman who we have never actually seen the face of and a young child," replied Sec Nav his voice calm.

"Young child? How young is young?" asked Gibbs hoping it wasn't an extremely young child?

"Possibly just under two years old," replied Sec Nav his voice full of emotion.

Gibbs expression changed to something of sadness, but quickly morphed into a vacant expression.

"Ok, the reason we are tracking him down?" asked Tony confused at why they were tracking these people?

"The three of them are believed to be in danger, a hit on the man's head, and his companions are also in danger whether there in danger themselves or because there travelling with him were yet to find out," replied Sec Nav his voice anxious and he was speaking relatively quickly for the usually slow voiced patient man.

"Any leads?" asked Gibbs hoping for something else to give them a head start?

"London," replied Sec Nav simply.

"Is this in NCIS jurisdiction?" questioned Gibbs confused?  
"Yes," replied Sec Nav bluntly.

"And we have MI6's full cooperation I take it?" asked Gibbs worried, he didn't mind arguing with the FBI but MI6 was a whole different matter?

"They don't want anything to do with it, you have full rights as Agents and MI6 will not be stepping in to stop or help you, you're on your own unless it becomes a matter of national security," replied Sec Nav anxiously.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" asked Gibbs, recognising that something was indeed being kept hidden from their knowledge.

"Not that I can confirm, but this case has the chance of reaching national security, and could be put on red alert if this isn't solved relatively quickly Agents, were counting on you to stop this before it goes that far," replied Sec Nav his voice still anxious.

"Right, ok well anything else Sec Nav?" asked Gibbs wanting to get on with the case?

"Nope, not that I can think of any way, best of look agents, I'm afraid to say you're going to need it, here's the case file, there's a photo of the man, you could try to identify him but I'm not sure you'll get anywhere," sighed Sec Nav as he climbed into the elevator and pressed the down button only after dropping the file onto Gibbs desk.

 ** _Authors Note: Ok, so I got my friend to read this, and her first opinion was 'Oh I can see where this is going.' And my response which is all I am going to say and hint to all of you is that not all is what it seems, the very obvious may not be the very obvious. My hint is to read within the lines._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Hello Everyone! Well here's chapter two, hope you enjoy please read and review. I appreciate all reviews even negative ones, please send constructive criticism and your ideas or desires as to what you want to happen. That's for reading UltimateNCISFan.**_

The elevator made its usual pinging sound and the doors closed, releasing some tension from the already permanent tense room.

"Right well get to work," barked Gibbs picking the case file up and sitting back down.

"On it boss," came three replies as his team set to work.

Gibbs rolled his shoulders, and stretched his neck and then stood up. Grabbing the folder off the desk he set off to Abby's lab.

"ABS!" called Gibbs attempting to be heard above Abby's loud music.

Abby didn't hear him as she danced and pranced around the room.

"ABBY!" Gibbs roared the glass panes shaking.

Abby jumped hundreds of feet into the air, her hand coming smashing down on her music, spinning around as fast as lightening.

"Gibbs," she stated scared.

"Sorry Abs but you weren't listening to me," he replied bluntly.

"Sorry Gibbs, what have we got?" she asked being straight to the point?  
"A photo I want you to analyse," replied Gibbs pulling out the file case and handing it too her.

"Right, aren't you going to read me in onto the case Gibbs?" asked Abby hoping he would?

"Not much to tell you really, were tracking 3 people down, that's the only photo we've got," replied Gibbs taking the folder back which no longer had the photo in.

Abby began to rapidly type into her keyboard.

"Ok it's searching through all the high alert people and then it will work down too normal Marines," replied Abby as a photo flashed up on the screen.

Gibbs took a step back. He knew this man, but he couldn't pin point it.

"Gibbs you ok?" asked Abby realising there was something wrong with her boss?

"Yeah fine why would I be?" asked Gibbs confused; he tried his best to cover it up?

The man on the photo had red hair, chocolate brown eyes, but his expression and facial features look so familiar. Gibbs concentrated on the photo ignoring Abby's questions which she was continuously firing at him.

No matter what Gibbs did, he couldn't pin point how he knew the man whose photo filled the screen.

"Gibbs?" questioned Abby once again; losing her temper she had raised her voice slightly which immediately got Gibbs to look at her.

"Yes Abby?" questioned Gibbs hoping she wouldn't ask?  
"Do you know that man?" asked Abby confused?

"Yes Abby, but I don't know where from," replied Gibbs sadly.

"Gibbs please don't be like this, I liked the happy Gibbs, we all did," pleaded Abby her eyes showing sadness.

He looked at her, his glare weakened but he was still glaring.

"Gibbs I'm sorry but this has to be said, we all miss Jenny, we all liked her, and we all want her back, but she's dead Gibbs, and there's nothing that we can do, nothing that we could have done, it's like Kate, Gibbs, we have to move on, and that includes you," snapped Abby her temper flaring.

Gibbs sighed, he knew she was right, but he just didn't want to move on, not yet anyway.

Abby broke down in tears.

"Abby…" Gibbs Murmured as he held the sobbing scientist to his chest.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, I miss her too," she sobbed.

"Abby it's ok, it hurts I know, but Jenny wouldn't want you to cry would she?" asked Gibbs in his attempt to cheer the usually bubbly goth up.

"No, and she certainly wouldn't want YOU to act like you are acting," replied Abby.

"I know Abs, but I have to move on in my own time, and I have to deal with it how I want to deal with it Abs," replied Gibbs.

"I know you do," replied Abby.

"Shall we go see what the rest of the team have?" asked Gibbs wiping away Abby's tears with his thumb gently?

"Yeah, and then we have to work out where you know are guy from," replied Abby weakly smiling.

"Come on," said Gibbs leading Abby gently towards the exit of her lab.

Abby and Gibbs walked up towards the bullpen away from the computers which were attempting to match the man to someone that was in the army.

"Found anything?" asked Gibbs gruffly as he strode into the bullpen closely followed by Abby.

"Nope sorry boss, but without a real name or anything other than an alias and a picture were going to struggle," replied Tony admitting defeat.

"Ok, well were waiting for Abby then," replied Gibbs sighing as he sat down.

"Gibbs thinks he knows him," Abby blurted out.

Gibbs looked at her in disbelief.

"Where from?" asked Ziva her hopes raised?  
"I don't know, that's the problem," replied Gibbs blatantly.

"Ok so let's think as to where you could possibly know him from," replied Tony.

"School? College? The Marines? NCIS?" questioned Tony hoping that Gibbs would remember sometime soon?  
"Definitely not NCIS, if it was I would remember," replied Gibbs concentrating.

"So if not NCIS, it's most likely to be the Marine Core, because you both were marines?" questioned Ziva hoping that this would possibly jog his memory.

 ** _Authors Note: Hello and thanks for readings, I know this could possibly be a bit boring. But I promise that this story will pick up pace sometime soon, your all in for a surprise next chapter, well let's just say it switches POV. And next chapter will be when you as readers understand a bit more about the three companions which the team are tracking down. Please read and review your opinions, idea and construction criticism._**


End file.
